


Hold still

by amberandmetal



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Hand Jobs, PWP, a toppy top, a toppy toptop, carol danvers is a top, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberandmetal/pseuds/amberandmetal
Summary: Just pure shameless pwp





	Hold still

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anon on Tumblr:  
> Anonymous said:  
>  _Hi babe! I really enjoy all of your oneshots and the way you write is just AMAZING. So I might have this dogtag kink after seeing CATFA and I was wondering if you could write a oneshot with either Steve, Bucky or Carol (all of them having been in the army previously) and something about dogtags and maybe some sexytimes? You know like pulling on the chain during a kiss for etc? It’d be much appreciated! 😍 Also if you want to use prompts maybe this one: 27. ““If we get caught I’m blaming you”?_
> 
> After seeing Captain Marvel and Endgame (that haircut? The seat I left was not dry, let me tell you-Okay, part of that was tears but only like..70%)  
> I lovelovelove this ask because dogtags? Yeah, sign me tf up. Carol being a tease and a Toppy toptop? Yeah you can see where this is going. Pure unabashed smut coming up. Hope you like!

    “If we get caught I’m blaming you.”

    “Will you?” she slammed you against the wall of the empty hangar, dragging her cheek roughly against yours until her lips reached your ear “and who are they gonna believe?”

    There was an easy teasing tone to her voice that breathed chills down your spine. Her chest was flush with yours, her forearm above your head for leverage. She ducked down to nose along your neck, breathing you in and tasting the sunkissed skin just beneath your earlobe.

    “You suck.”

    She pulled back and let her head fall back on a full body laugh. The midday sun immediately found the skin above her tank top, making her almost glisten. The flight suit was pulled down, tied around her waist —  _gorgeous_.

    “Oh I do, do I?”

    Something mischievous danced with the mirth in her eyes, a sparkling display of umber, cedar and cinnamon.

    You kept still against the cool steel, heart crescending in your chest, skin flushed, and wet heat pooling between your thighs.

    Something in the air changed.

    She moved slowly, her left hand snaking over your waist and behind your back, her right reaching out to pinch your chin, pulling at it until your lips parted. A wet unsolicited sigh tumbled out and over her fingers. Her eyes burned with rapt attention, glued to where she was holding you open and then, finally, she leaned in, sucking your bottom lip in between her teeth with a sinful sound from somewhere deep. She bit down, letting her tongue lave back and forth over the increasingly sensitive flesh.

    A feverish moan broke through your vocal cords and you reached out, grabbing hold of the dog tags that dangled and clinked like windchimes between you and pulled her hard against you, connecting you into a full kiss.

    “Greedy.” she grinned against your lips.

    “Shut up and kiss me.” you ground out, pulling harder on the chain around her neck, which almost instantaneously rewarded you with her hips pushing up against yours and a sudden whine as she pressed up against you harder.

    “ _Of course_  the pilot has a dog tag kink.” you chuckled.

    “You talk too much.”

    She dropped down, crouching in front of you and began unbuttoning your pants, flushed, breathless and focused. The harsh stance and single mindedness of a soldier contrasting the soft and delicate touch of her fingers. She stood up and grabbed your hips, twisting them and forcing you to turn. She grabbed your wrists and pulled them up, placing them above your head against the cold wall.

    “Don’t move them, or I’ll stop.”

    You wanted to make a snappy remark about “Yes, captain!” or “Kinky” but were afraid if you did she would stop this..whatever it was she was doing.

    A boot slid between your feet, kicking at your shoes until you spread them, and then she was on you; the rough fabric of her flight suit rasping against the exposed skin of your ass, her breath against your neck and the cool metal of those blessed dog tags resting against your spine.

    You hung your head, breathing heavy, pushing back against her as well as you could without losing balance.

    She held your waist with both hands, nails digging in lightly. She attached her lips to your earlobe, sucking and biting down, soft breath fanning out over your cheek.

    The whimper that escaped your lips would’ve been embarrassing if you’d been coherent or sane enough to care.

    Slowly, deliberately, her right hand began searching lower, scraping gently over the flesh of your hip and delving down deeper until her middle finger rested just above your slit. She let go of your ear and murmured in a downright filthy voice:

    “Is this where you want me?”

    “ _Fuck_.”

    You bucked up, willing your hips to go higher, chasing her fingers until you were on your toes.

    She hummed and pressed up harder against your backside, forcing your body back, her chin resting over your shoulder to look down. Her other hand came up to cup your breast through your tank, thumb rubbing and circling your nipple into a hard peak. She skimmed the shell of your ear with her teeth, ending with only a brush of her lips.

    “Hmm? You think you’ve earned it?”

    “Shit.. please, Carol.. god  _dammit_..”

    “Tell me, baby, tell me..”

    “Want it.. want you. Your fingers- ..  _please_.”

    Carol always did this thing when she first entered you. She lined her fingers up with your slit, and then pressed down with just one finger, parting you, opening you up and sliding the pad of her fingers over your opening, coating her finger in your slick and spreading it up and up and up until she reached your clit;  _and then she pressed down._

    “ _Je-esus fuck_.”

    You bucked violently against her, a small tremor in your hips. You could practically hear the pleased smirk in her breath.

    She moved to your other breast, caressing and stroking as her other hand got to work. She worked fast, always impatient and greedy for you tumbling over the edge for her, always in competition with herself over how fast she could make you scream. It was heaven incarnated.

    She managed to reach down far enough to get her fingers inside you, two then three, filling you up, stretching you out and curling just so.

    A string of profanities descended in quick succession from your parted lips. You closed your eyes against the onslaught on your senses: her nipples hard against your back through the fabric of her top, the warming metal jangling against your scapula, soft breath, lips and tongue on your shoulder, neck, cheek, her hands and fingers  _everywhere_. Your hips started to move of their own volition, bucking and shaking as your walls quivered around her pumping fingers.

    “That’s it, baby, ride my hand, that’s it,  _come on, come on my fingers_.” she cooed in your ear, releasing your breast in favour of gripping your chin to pull your head to the side for a sloppy uncoordinated kiss.

    Your climax slammed into you like a freight train. Carol had to clamp her hand over your mouth to muffle the loud moans forcing themselves out of your throat. But she didn’t let up. With her fingers still curled deep inside you and her thumb firmly on your clit she shook her hand, forcing your orgasm to hit another crest, peaking only seconds after the first. Tears stung at your eyes and your breath came in short bursts as you convulsed in her arms, quavering against the wall. She held your waist , gripping you tightly to her as she drew your orgasm out for minutes after minutes.

    Finally, jelly legged and with tears streaming down your face, you had to ask her to stop.

    She slipped her fingers out and turned you around to face her, and made sure you watched before grinning like the cat that caught the canary, licking each and every finger clean without breaking eye contact.

    Captain Carol Danvers was a fucking deviant.

 


End file.
